A True Friend
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: NON-YAOI. Duo reflects on why he considers Heero to be a true friend.


_**Author's Notes**_: I wanted to do something special for Christmas but at the moment the writing juices aren't cooperating with me. All I seem capable of doing right now are drabbles and one shots. At any rate, since it's too late to try and write something (I fear it'll be rushed, choppy and not one of my best works), I've decided to upload a poem that I just recently wrote. I think this is more prose than a poem but I'm sure this piece of writing will speak for itself. While I could have easily chosen anyone for this particular poem/prose, I chose Duo and Heero. Duo is always following Heero around and "bothering" him but it's only because he wants Heero to loosen up. That and there's also the fact that Duo probably considers Heero to be his best friend too. Besides, I'm sure Heero appreciates the fact that Duo cares about him. He's just really good at hiding his feelings. At any rate, you can consider this poem/prose as Duo talking to Heero okay? Now I know the poem/prose is pretty sappy and mushy. I had my doubts about posting it because I didn't know what category it could fall under since I follow so many different animes. I would have gone with the TMNT but it just didn't feel like it belonged under that category. To be honest, I don't think it fits under the Gundam Wing category either... By the way, this is MY poem/prose so please don't try to steal it and pass it off as your own. As always, constructive criticisms are welcomed. Enjoy, happy reading and may you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with Gundam Wing.

_**This poem/prose is dedicated to the people in my life who have supported, encouraged and inspired me to go beyond my limits and to keep on believing in myself no matter what.**_

What's the difference between an associate, a friend, a best friend, a close friend and a true friend? Sure, you've heard the following: An _**associate**_ is someone you know but aren't necessarily close to. A _**best friend**_ is someone you trust with your heart, your secrets and your life. A _**close friend**_ is someone you consider to be a part of your family.

But a _**true friend**_ is so much more than an associate, best friend or a close friend.

A true friend is the person that shares and feels your pain when things are rough.

A true friend is the person that laughs at your jokes even when they aren't funny.

A true friend is the person that puts up with you even when they really feel like strangling you.

A true friend is the person that cries with you and for you when you can't stop crying or when your tears are all dried up.

A true friend is the person who goes out of their way to cheer you up when you've had a bad day.

A true friend is the person who can make you laugh without even trying.

A true friend is the person who listens to you no matter what time it is or what you're talking about.

A true friend is the person who holds your hand when you're scared.

A true friend is the person who reaches back for you when you're alone and lost.

A true friend is the person who chases away your nightmares and dries your tears.

A true friend is the person who tries to protect you from anyone and anything that would cause you harm.

A true friend is the person who tells you about yourself (both the good and the bad) and isn't afraid to do so.

A true friend is the person who also isn't afraid to knock some sense into you when the time calls for it.

A true friend is the person who believes in you and encourages you to be the best that you can be.

A true friend is the person who is willing to walk through the storm with you when no one else will.

A true friend is the person who doesn't judge you and lets you be yourself.

A true friend is the person who will never give up on you.

A true friend is the person who will stick with you when things get tough.

A true friend is the person who doesn't let you quit or settle for just anything.

A true friend is the person who loves you unconditionally and is willing to let you go.

A true friend is the person who helps keep you grounded and stable.

A true friend is the person who knows when it's time for them to step aside so that you can learn from your mistakes.

A true friend is the person willing to lend a helping hand, even when you don't want it.

A true friend is the one person that we often overlook; neglect and sometimes even abuse…

But I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you and love you for being a true friend to me.

Finding and keeping a true friend in this world isn't very easy so _**thank you**_ for being someone I can proudly call a _**true friend**_.


End file.
